


Meaningful Root

by klutzy_girl



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Humor, Kid Fic, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toA Night Of Delicate Frenching. Angie and Will struggle to figure out a name for their living room wine baby.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Meaningful Root

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 95% sure Will and Angie didn't have sex but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Grateful Will let her sleep for a few hours, a now well rested Angie couldn’t wait for their family and friends to meet their still nameless baby - neither of them had been able to agree on a name during the pregnancy. Didn’t look like that was going to change any time soon either. Will dropped a kiss on Angie’s forehead before he left to go grab everyone. “Graham and Sophie are chomping at the bit to meet their little sister, according to Poppy. Better get them before they murder us,” he joked before departing. 

She rolled her eyes then grabbed her newborn out of the bassinet. “Nice to meet you nameless baby girl D’Amato - Cooper. Or Cooper- D’Amato? Or just Cooper? Or D’Amato? We need to figure out your name pretty quickly - without arguing.” The baby continued to sleep and Angie mock grumbled at her. “Oh, sure. You can sleep but I can’t. Your daddy was so supportive and helpful during this pregnancy. Keep this between us, but I think he loves me, okay? I love him.”

The door opened and she shut up immediately. “Let me see her!” an excited Poppy whispered.

“Kids first. Sorry.” Angie shrugged and then smiled at Graham and Sophie when they made their way to the bed. 

“Wow,” breathed Sophie.

Graham eyed his new sister skeptically. “I don’t know about this.”

Angie scoffed and looked up at Will, who was beaming with pride. “Sorry, kid. Can’t exchange her so you’re stuck with her.”

“I’ll hold her!” an excited and impatient Sophie volunteered. At Poppy’s urging, she sat down in a chair. Angie handed the baby over to Will, who then placed her in his daughter’s arms. 

“Be gentle and careful,” he warned.

“Name yet?” Poppy just wanted to know what to call her. Was that too much to ask?

Will and Angie glanced at each other. “Not yet - we’re working on it.”

“You’ve had nine months to work on it,” she whined.

“And I just pushed an eight pound baby out of me. You can wait until we figure this out.” Angie laughed, itching to hold her daughter again. She wanted Graham and Sophie to bond with her, though, so she could wait a little while longer. 

“I’m going to teach her so many things.” Sophie was already head over heels in love with the baby and wanted her home so she could start helping out. Although changing diapers wasn’t exactly appealing and she planned to pawn that off on Graham, if need be. 

“Graham’s turn. Hand your sister over,” Will ordered, his heart warming at the sight of both his daughters together for the first time. He had another kid!

Sophie handed her back to Will and stood up, leaving Graham to sit now. He murmured something in Italian as the baby was handed over to him. “I’m going to protect you,” he vowed.

“Yeah? Good job.” Angie yawned and leaned against Will. “Hey you.”

“Hey back. Are you still tired?” 

She yawned again, nodding at him. “Two kids are enough for me. I’m not pushing anybody else out of this vagina, thank you very much.”

He snorted. “Never change, Ange. I love you.” As always, a jolt of excitement went through him at being able to tell this woman that he loved her, even though he hadn’t yet been able to tell her exactly how he felt.

“Love you back. Thanks for being my most meaningful root.”

“And thank you for being mine, and giving me another adorable little girl.” 

They stopped talking when they noticed Poppy glaring daggers at them. “Pick a damn name already and let me hold her. I need my baby fix.” She and Douglas had reconciled a while ago after deciding not to expand their family so she was getting her baby fix with Ron and Sharon’s baby and now Will and Angie’s daughter. It worked out pretty well.

“Let Graham have a few more minutes and then you can hold her.” 

“Can I name her?” Sophie wheedled.

“Depends on what to name her, Soph. Your dad and I can’t come up with anything nor agree on a last name.” Angie urged her to start throwing out names.

“Grace? Melody? Quinn? Penelope? Alicia? Kristen? Louise?” 

Will held his hand up, immediately quieting her. “I think you’re on to something here, Soph.”

Angie bounced excitedly (as much as she could, anyway). “I think you’ve somehow landed on the perfect name.”

That’s when Graham piped up, handing the baby over to Poppy. “Her last name is D’Amato - Cooper. We’re bringing both our families together so we should have both last names.”

Angie cocked her head as she pondered his reasoning. “You’re pretty damn special, kid. She’s lucky to have you as her big brother. That’s settled then. She is officially Baby Girl D’Amato - Cooper.”

“Louise Penelope D’Amato - Cooper,” corrected Will. 

“My little Lou,” Angie murmured fondly.

“Hello, Louise. I’m Aunt Poppy and I love you already.” Poppy held her for a few more minutes before handing the newborn back to her mother. 

Everyone shuffled off shortly afterwards, leaving the three of them alone again. “I’m so tired. Thank God for naps.” Angie just wanted to sleep forever.

Will snorted. “True that.”

Angie checked in on Louise once again as she napped in her bassinet. “Our living room wine baby is pretty damn adorable. Not happening again but hey, glad the condom didn’t work!” 

“Angie! But yeah, the living room wine baby worked out pretty well for us.” They certainly weren’t going to drink any more living room wine either - they had both learned their lesson there. But hey, it had brought him closer to the love of his life, and he couldn’t regret anything that had happened since.

She had no regrets either. She shifted, wincing. “Will?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you.”

He dropped his head, breathing a sigh of relief. Fear had held him back but no more - they had a kid together now, and couldn’t put her (or the other two) through the ringer). “I’m in love with you too, Ange. And the five of us? Make a pretty awesome family.”

As Angie slipped into a dreamless sleep, Will watched their daughter and planned ahead for the future.


End file.
